Killer of Killers
by Pirate Emeraldas
Summary: What if Bella really was a demon sent to destroy Edward? What if no one realized it until it was too late?
1. Awakening

I don't own anything pertaining to _Twilight_.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Awakening  
**

On the night that the vampire, Edward Cullen, bit Isabella Swan, something inside of her snapped. Something sinister inside of her was awakened.

She gasped loudly as a familiar power surged through her entire body, along with memories that had once been locked away within her mind. The surge of Isabella's memories and power was excruciatingly painful for her human body. Not only was her mind changing, but her body was changing as well. And soon she was crying out from the pain of it all.

Isabella's screams echoed through the woods as they grew more and more tortured. The whole time Edward held her tenderly in his arms. Whispering encouraging words in her ear and placing gentle kisses on her fevered brow. That was all that he could do.

Every time she would cry out, he would wince as if it was himself that was being inflicted with pain.

Three days passed until Isabella became silent. Edward never left her side. He had held her the whole time. But now as she grew still, he placed her on the grass and patiently waited for her to become aware.

Slowly Isabella opened her eyes. She blinked a few times from the brightness of the sun. Starring directly into it didn't bother her as it had when she was human. She lifted her hands in front of her face and examined them; first the palms then the backs of them. Her skin had become pale and her arms bore toned muscle. She flexed them and smiled as she felt the ripple of her muscles.

Isabella pushed herself into a sitting position, brushing her tangled hair from her face. She scanned her surroundings. She was in a clearing in the woods. It was a clearing which she had visited many times before as a human.

She shifted her eyes all around. Thanks to her advanced senses everything was clear and precise around her. Everything she looked at was vibrant and alive. Even the tress and ground seemed to breathe with life. She could hear, see, and smell so much more than her human senses could ever have comprehended. She could hear the grass growing beneath her, smell what was left of her human scent, and hear the distant rumbling of ocean waves.

Isabella stood and stretched her limbs and spun in graceful circles; enjoying her freedom and the feel of her power coursing once again through her veins. She then plopped back down on the grass and gazed into the sky with a content sigh. She could see all the way into the heavens.

She was not human anymore. Nor had she ever truly been. Nor was she a vampire now; even though she had been bitten by one. The bite had only released a consciousness from inside her; from the worldly prison were it had been locked until the time such as this. It had released her and she had regained her true identity once again.

She could remember everything; from her preexistence, to being human, to now.  
She chuckled. It was so good to be back to normal.

"Bella?"

Isabella looked into the confused eyes of the vampire that had bitten her.  
She smiled at him. His name was Edward and he loved her.

Edward returned her smile.

He smelled wonderfully delicious. Isabella knew he would taste much better than he smelled, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

_Yet_, she thought. _This is going to be easy, so why not have some fun._

"Bella? Are you all right? How are you feeling?" Edward asked reaching towards her.

"Why, I am feeling better than I have in years!" She grinned wider to show her demonic teeth, all glistening white and pointed like daggers.

Edward frowned and dropped his outstretched hand. He was taken back.

"Your teeth look odd; I've never seen a vampire with teeth like that." He looked closer. "And your eyes! They aren't the tail tell burgundy of a newborn vampire; they are the color of pure gold!"

"Oh, but I'm not a vampire!" She giggled.

"Bella, I bit you. You are a vampire. Do you remember?" He said looking slightly abashed. Could she not remember her time as a human just as Alice couldn't remember?

"I remember everything. And I am not a vampire." Isabella giggled again. This was too much fun, toying with prey. It had been much too long!

"Ok, then. If you say so." He said rolling his eyes. He reached for her hand and she let him take it.

His cold, dead skin made her flesh crawl. She tried not to show her discomfort.

_So he still thinks I am his "Bella". _Isabella laughed to herself.  
He must have thought she was joking. If only he knew.

"Hm . . . you're warm." He commented; thinking that it was just the remaining blood in her system.

"That's because I am not a vampire."

"Then what exactly are you?" He answered, trying to humor her. _She still must have had venom in her system confusing her.  
_

"I am by far something worse." She grinned, squeezing his hand.

And she was.  
Isabella was a demon. She was a killer of killers.  
A Krsnik.

* * *

AN - Oh! Oh! The tables have turned and now it's Bella that wants to eat Edward!  
BAWAHAHAHA!

Review? Yes, no, maybe?

Wikipedia says (so it must be right, right?) -

The _krsnik_, a shaman in Istrian folklore, turns into an animal at night to fight off the _kudlak_, his evil vampire antithesis, with the _krsnik_ appearing as a white animal and the _kudlak_ as a black one. The _krsnik_ 's soul leaves the body, either voluntarily or due to a higher power, to fight evil agents and ensure good harvest, health, and happiness. The legend evolved from a pre-Christian myth present in Slovenia, Croatia, and other countries, in which the celestial pagan god Perun is locked in eternal combat with the evil snake of the underworld, Veles. The _krsnik_ is taught magic by _Vile_ (fairies), and has the ability to heal people and cattle with traditional medicine.

The origin of the name may be from the word _krst_, which means "cross", and which in Macedonia and Serbia is the word for a stone sign denoting village boundaries.

- I'm really into folklore, and really into anime. I kind of came up with this story idea from watching Trinity Blood.


	2. Not The Same

I still don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Not The Same**

"Bella has been acting so strange lately." Edward complained to Alice one night.

"Well, she is a vampire now! What did you expect? A lot of her human traits were sure to diminish once she was changed." Alice said. She had been browsing a clothing catalog when Edward had interrupted her with his complaints. It had made Alice a bit annoyed. She didn't like to be bothered while shopping.

"I knew that. I just meant . . ." He thought for a minute. "I guess I don't know how to explain it. It's almost like she isn't Bella at all. I hardly ever see her anymore, and when I do it's just not the same."

Edward thought back on the last time he had seen her. It was almost a week ago. She had been so distant and hardly said anything. When she did speak it was as if she was hiding something. She had also avoided making any physical contact with Edward. Then she had abruptly left saying that she needed to feed and wanted to be alone. With that she flew down the stairs and out into the woods with out a second glance.

Edward went after her but she had somehow evaded him. He had returned home confused and hurt. He didn't know what to do.

Alice looked up at Edward. She could tell this was really bothering him. She hadn't seen him smile for weeks. Not since he changed Bella. She was really worried. She thought he would have been happier than this having Bella a vampire.

"You don't think she's taking blood from humans, do you? I for one have never actually seen her take animal blood. And when ever anyone has asked if she would like to go hunting, she has always has some made up excuse about not being thirsty or already hunting."

"I don't think she is." Edward said, even though he was unsure. "I have never smelled blood on her, human or animal. Anyone of us would have smelled it if she had been feeding from humans."

"Hm . . ." Alice was deep in thought as Jasper walked into the room.

He immediately felt the confusion and worry.

"What's going on?" He slowed his walk and looked from Alice to Edward. He didn't need to ask, he knew had been discussing Bella. She was the main topic of conversation in the Cullen house hold since her change took place.

"We were discussing how odd Bella has become." Alice said in fake cheer. "I'm sure you knew that."

Jasper nodded and positioned himself beside Alice on the floor. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment before sharing his thoughts.

"I can't say I was surprised, however, when she became immune to Alice and my own powers. It unnerves me to not know what she is feeling. I can now understand how you must feel, Edward, not being able to hear her thoughts."

"I feel the same way. Anything in the future concerning Bella I'm completely in the dark about." Alice piped up. "There truly is something off with her. Her appearance screams "Vampire"; part from her strange pointed teeth. But her behavior is not the behavior of one."

Edward nodded. "That's only the half of it. I told you about when she was first changed; that she told me wasn't a vampire."

"Yes." Jasper and Alice both said in unison.

"I thought at the time that there must still have been some venom in her system making her confused. But now I'm beginning to think maybe, just maybe she was right."

"Have you talked to Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Not really, he's been so busy at the new hospital. I didn't think it was right to bother him with my problems. Who knows, maybe I'm just being delusional." Edward sighed.

"Don't be silly, Carlisle cares about you. He would want to know what was bothering you; even if you are just paranoid or not. Talk to him, Edward." Alice urged. She flipped her magazine shut and pulled herself onto Jasper's lap. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Edward turned his back on them. It hurt to see them express love towards one another, when he himself was deprived and unsure of his own love. It was as if they had gone back in time, to when he had not yet known Bella and had been the odd man out.  
Only this time it was worse, because he knew what he was missing out on.

It was as if his heart was being torn into pieces.

"I'm going to try to find Bella."

**

* * *

Does Bella no longer love Edward? Could it be? So tragic!  
Poor, poor Edward!**

AN - After posting this chapter I saw so many little things I wanted to change. So I did!  
Gah! I can be such a perfectionist!  



	3. Resentment

Still don't.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Resentment**

As Edward made his way down the stairs, he was preoccupied with his thoughts of Bella that he didn't notice Rosalie propped against the door frame to the living room.

"Edward."

He turned quickly, eyes wide. Seeing it was Rosalie, he let himself relax.

She smiled, but then her face grew serious.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Well, yes." She said not looking him in the eyes.

"Well . . . ?"

"I heard you three talking about Bella."

Edward went rigid all over again. "And . . ."

Rosalie looked at Edward and swiftly to the ground.  
"It's just, well, do you think maybe the reason for Bella's odd behavior is because she resents you for changing her?"

Edward stood still as stone at her words for a long moment; holding his breath the whole time. Then, as if deflating, he let out a long breath.

He felt crushed.

"Of course I do." He said, bowing his head. He let his hair fall over his eyes. 

* * *

Oh no! Does Bella really resent Edward?! How could Rosalie put such doubt into poor, confused Edward?!  
What's going on?!

- It's short. But, I promise to clear things up very soon. And what I mean when I say promise is I will IF I feel inspired and IF I find time. XP


	4. Blood

Still don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Blood **

Isabella walked slowly through the cold streets of New York City. It was after midnight, yet the city still bustled with activity. 

_Humans are odd_. She thought to herself. _Even when I thought I was human, I still didn't understand them._

Isabella had been in New York for almost a week and had already come across two vampires. They had been by themselves and both drank from humans, she knew from their smell and their eyes.  
She had dealt with the two vampires quickly enough. They hadn't even seen it coming. With just a snap of her powerful jaws she had severed their bodies almost in half.  
There was no time for them to even put up a fight, but they sure had made a racket with their awful screaming. But Isabella silenced their cries when she had devoured them.

Isabella was now stalking a third vampire. A female this time, and she was hungry. Isabella could smell that she hadn't taken human blood in quite sometime.  
She jumped to the top of a large apartment building as quiet as a ghost and spotted the female vampire only a few rooftops away. The vampire had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a white sundress; obviously out of place in this cold city. She was watching the alleyway below her intently.  
Isabella could smell the human male who had the vampire's interest. He had just stumbled unsuspectingly into the dark alleyway. He stank of alcohol and was mumbling to himself.

"This is all too easy." Isabella whispered to herself, as she watched the vampire disappear from the roof. With her inhuman speed she took a running leap and landed softly in the alleyway.

The vampire had just taken the stuttering drunk into her arms. Her mouth was partially open, and she was positioning herself to rip his throat apart, when the man gasped at Isabella.

The vampire spun releasing the man, who stumbled backwards into a puddle of filthy water.

The vampire's eyes were wide with surprise. Isabella smiled her pointy teeth at her and the vampire grew wary.  
Neither Isabella nor the vampire said a thing. They starred at one another; daring the other to make the first move.

The drunken man must have some how cut himself in his fall because the smell of human blood was now in the air. It was driving the vampire crazy. She was nervous and twitching. She kept herself facing Isabella, but sent side glances to the now unconscious man.

"You must be so thirsty." Isabella stressed her words in a mocking tone. "Doesn't his blood smell divine?"

The vampire scowled and Isabella. "The man's blood is mine, I saw him first. You can't have it!" She hissed.

"I don't want his blood!" Isabella laughed out loud.

"Then what the hell do you want?!" The vampire whined, her thirst growing stronger.

A sinister smile crept across Isabella's face.  
She begun to glow like the moon as an enormous power erupted from her. Her hair became a flowing river of white. In a flurry of feathers, two wings, just as white, sprouted from her back.

The vampire cried out in surprise at Isabella's sudden change in appearance.

The vampire turned to flee, thirst forgotten, but Isabella easily caught her in a chokehold; her dagger like nails gouging into the vampires flesh like a hot knife through butter.

The vampire tried to kick and claw at Isabella. She chuckled at the vampires futile attempts to get free and raised her almost a foot from the ground.  
Terror and hate full in vampire's eyes.

"I want _your_ blood!"

* * *

EHEHEHEEEEE! So we see what you truly look like, Krsnik Isabella! How exciting!

AN – I bet you are wondering, "What in the world is going on!?!? Why is Isabella suddenly a glowing white Demon of Death!?!?" Well, that's okay that you don't understand. It will all be explained. Eventually.


	5. I am the Demon

Not even now.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
I am the Demon**

Edward was consumed with guilt; guilt for changing his sweet, innocent Bella.

She now thought herself to be a monster, and probably thought him to be worse. He was sure of it.  
He lay face down on the black leather couch in his room. With his eyes shut tightly, he let himself drown in the guilt and frustration he felt.

_Tap, tap, tap.  
_There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward called, not looking up.

"Edward?"

Edward recognized the voice. He opened his eyes and sat up. All he was able to do was stare at Bella.

"Hello." She said. Her face was completely blank and held no expression. It gave nothing away as to what she was feeling or thinking.

"Hello? Is that all you have too say? I haven't seen you for almost a week." Edward said, as he tried to stay calm.

"What do you want me to say, Edward?" Isabella said in a stony voice.

"I want you to tell me what's going on! Why you seem to avoid me! Tell me please! I need to know!" His voice sounding panicked.

Isabella just watched him; her eyes cold and empty.  
"There isn't anything to tell, really." She said in a bored voice. "I've just been . . . feeding."

She looked away from him and examined her perfect nails.

"Are you feeding off of . . . humans?" Edward asked.

She looked up amused this time; a slight smile on her face.  
"Heavens no, Edward!" Isabella sat down on the couch next to him.

She didn't sit too close, Edward noted, so there was no chance of accidentally touching.

"You really don't need to worry about me; I do not need the blood of humans to survive. I can take care of myself." She said. There was a deep sincerity in her eyes. Edward believed her.

"Are you avoiding me?" Edward had to ask.

"Truthfully, yes." Bella said, watching him closely.

"Then you do resent me for changing you." Edward felt as if a knife had pierced his soul.

At his words Isabella barked with laughter.  
"I don't resent you for changing me! Not at all! In fact I thank you for changing me!"

Edward was very confused. Was he ever going to get a straight answer?

"Then you don't think I am a demon?"

Isabella laughed harder.  
"On the contrary; _I_ am the demon."

* * *

GASP! Bella is a demon! Who'd a thought?!  
Oh wait . . . I did!

AN – I though I should point out that the personalities of Isabella the Krsnik and Bella the human are very different. Some things are still the same, however, but that's for another day and another chapter.


	6. Explanation

**Chapter 6  
****Explanation  
**

"You aren't a demon, Bella." Edward said. How could she think of herself like that?

"But I am." She nodded.

After Edward had bitten her, Isabella had spent most of her time away from all of the Cullen's. Even though she dropped many hints about herself, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted them knowing the truth about her. In addition, the temptation to kill them was much too strong.  
There was still a part of her; she referred to as her "human part", which just couldn't do it.

When Isabella had been with the Cullen's she had to make sure not to come in psychical contact with any of them or breathe in their scents. She would decrease her power levels so her senses weren't as strong. This would make her feel disorientated, but she didn't want to hurt them. As much as Isabella knew it was wrong for her as a Krsnik to feel this way, she just couldn't bare the thought of hurting them.

Isabella couldn't forget how, for the most part, they had all taken care of her when she bad been human.  
They were not the evil. They were nothing like the vampires that drank human blood; the likes of which Isabella hunted now.

Was she still supposed to kill them?  
Did they really deserve to die?

She didn't know.

"Edward, I am not a vampire." She said.

She saw the hurt in Edwards's eyes and felt a pang in her demon heart. Even though things were very different now, she remembered every moment her ignorant human self had spent with Edward. He had taken such care of her then fragile body. Protected her and saved her life countless times.  
He loved her then, and still loved her now.

_But he doesn't know what I truly am; if he did I'm sure he would no longer feel that way_. Isabella told herself. _He would run from me, as fast as he could._

"There you go again! I saw you make the transformation. You are . . ." Edward began.

Isabella raised her hand to silence him.

Unbeknownst to Edward, he had restored Isabella to her true form. For that she felt as if she was in his dept.

"Please, I am going to tell you something I am forbidden to reveal. But you were the one that set my soul free and so I feel as if I owe you an explanation, at the very least."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward asked frowning.

Isabella shook her head "No more Bella. I am Isabella now."

"But . . ."

"Please, Edward. This is a fairly long story so please just be silent and listen. You may ask all the questions you like when I have finished."

Edward only nodded. His frown deepening as his confusion increased.

Isabella clasped her hands together and began the story as her life replayed itself inside her mind.

* * *

OH MY! We get to hear Isabella's story! How exciting!

AN – Two chapters up in one day! Yoohoo!  
The next chapter will either be wonderful or painfully terrible.  
I'm really tired.

XD


	7. Krsnik

This is the last time I'm going to say anything.  
I don't own anything. Nothing at all. I can't claim it.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Krsnik**

_Isabella clasped her hands together and began the story as her life replayed itself inside her mind. _

"I suppose I'll start at the very beginning. I am a Krsnik. I was a Krsnik before I was born, I was one when I was human, and I am one now.  
I was chosen to be a Krsnik before my human life began. When I was born, my Krsnik powers and memories were sealed away inside of me. But when you bit me, instead of turning me into a vampire, your venom coursed through my veins and released that seal. The Krsinik that I am regained consciousness. I was able to remember everything. As a Krsnik I am able to remember my pre-mortal existence and so I remembered my purpose. Krisniks never die, instead we have life cycles; birth, death, and rebirth.  
Isabella Swan happened to be my first human life. We always start our earth life human. Sometimes we awaken to our power, but other times we live as a human and suffer a human death. A Krsnik only awakens when they come into contact with a vampire.  
Krsniks have been around as long as vampires have. It is because of vampires that we were created; to serve and protect the earth and its inhabitants from these agents of evil. Essentially, vampires and Krsniks are enemies." 

Isabella watched him closely.

"You know, it's kind of funny how easy it was to find vampires my first time. But then again, Krsnik are drawn to where vampires are. And since you and your family have been here for quite some time, it's not that surprising I was drawn here."

Isabella stopped talking and smiled sheepishly up Edward. "Uh, I guess that wasn't as long as I thought."

Edward gave out a long breath that he had been holding.

Would he run from her? Would he hate her?  
Isabella hadn't told him everything. She hadn't told him how a Krsnik goes about keeping order with the vampires. Most importantly, she hadn't told him about a Krsnik's main choice in diet.

"A Krsnik?" Edward finally asked.

"Yes."Edward didn't know what to say. Did he believe her? If he did that meant they were enemies.

"So, we're enemies?"

"Something like that."

"And by that you mean . . . ?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Edward, I feed off of vampires."

* * *

Dum, dum, duuuuummmm.  
What does a vampire taste like, exactly? 

AN - GAH! I'm really tired. I only got 3 hours of sleep last night. Hopefully this chapter doesn't show that fact.


	8. I Believe You

**

* * *

Chapter 8  
I Believe You **

"What did you say?" Edward asked. He didn't know whether to take it as a joke. Something deep inside told him it wasn't, but he ignored it.

"Edward . . . Krsnik feed off of vampires. I feed off of vampires. It's the higher law of things. The food chain, if you will." Isabella said trying to sound indifferent. However she was having a hard time looking him in the eye.

_Why is it hard for me to tell him this? I shouldn't care what he thinks. _She thought._  
_  
Edward's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe this. I can't believe you won't just tell me the truth." _  
_  
"I am. I really . . . "

"This isn't funny, Bella! Why aren't you being honest with me? Why are you making up stories?" He shouted, cutting her off. He took her by the arms so she would look at him.

Isabella immediately grew tense; his touch was making her skin crawl. She scolded herself for not having fed in the last few days, because now her Krsnik senses and powers would be all the more hard to control.

"Let go, Edward." She hissed through her teeth. She could feel her power rising, trying to break free. She fought back the desire to transform..

"No." Edward said firmly, his jaw set with determination. "Not until you tell me what's really going on."

Isabella had tried not to breathe but when Edward spoke his cold breath blew into her face and overwhelmed her. Isabella's eyes flashed gold and saliva became thick on her pointed teeth as her Krsnik powers started to take over. Before she knew what was happening she pulled herself from his grasp and her hands locked around his throat. She brought her face inches from his getting ready to take a fatal bite out of his neck.

Edward gasped as Isabella's wings emerged from her back.

Just then the door to Edward's room flew open.

Alice screamed Edward's name, snapping Isabella out of her reverie.  
Isabella shoved Edward away from herself and stepped back. He stumbled slightly but Alice and Jasper caught him and pulled them back away from her.

Not one of them could take their eyes away from Isabella. Isabella looked from vampire to vampire. She could smell the fear and confusion rolling off of them like waves. And couldn't help but think how easily she could kill these three.  
She instantly felt ashamed for thinking it and growled deep in her throat. Her growl sent the three vampires back a step. Isabella felt more ashamed of herself.

She had nearly killed Edward.

_But he is a vampire! He is my prey! _She yelled inside her head_.  
_  
She couldn't take it anymore; her feelings and thoughts battling against one another.  
Isabella turned away and stepped toward the window. The sun had just started to rise; its light pouring into the room, making vampire skin glitter like diamonds. Something Isabella's skin did not do.

"Wait, Bel-Isabella."

She looked back, still fighting to hold back the transformation into a Krsnik.  
It was Edward who had spoken. He stepped toward her and reached out his hand, palm up, to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. But I believe you now. Please stay."

Isabella's voice caught in her throat. She didn't even know what to say. She starred at him with wide eyes.

He still wanted her with him! After she had almost killed him! She was a monster, and he still loved her!  
He should be running away from her. Not reaching out for her.

Isabella had to not only fight back the Krsnik, but fight back tears as well.  
She had never been so confused; so torn.  
What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way?

Just then Isabella could sense four more vampires on their way to the room. It was the rest of the Cullen's. Seven vampires in one room would be more than she could take in her current state.  
She had to leave before things got out of hand.

Isabella took one last glance at Edward, and without a word she crashed through the window and spread her wings.  
With a mighty stroke of her wings she was soaring above and away from the Cullen's large house.

Isabella looked down at the house.

For all she knew, it may be the last time she would ever it.

* * *

Isabella's secret is out! Will this end of Edward and Isabella's relationship?!?!

AN - I'm jealous of my story because I want wings.


	9. Unreal

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Unreal**

"You see what happens when you fall for a human! She turns out to be very inhuman and tries to kill you!" Rosalie was saying to Edward.

Esme fluttered over Edward like a mother bird. "Hush, Rose. Now is not the time."

"Why is it never the time? You should have listened to me Edward. I was right from the very beginning!" Rosalie continued, jabbing a finger into Edward's chest.

Edward was unresponsive. He didn't look at her. He didn't say anything.

"Emmett, I was right, wasn't I?" Rosalie said turning to her husband.

He looked down at Rosalie; he hadn't taken his eyes from Isabella since he had gotten there. He just shrugged, he could think of nothing to say.

"Whatever!" Rosalie screamed and stormed off. Emmett shrugged again and followed Rosalie back inside the house.

Alice hadn't taken her eyes away from Bella either. Not since she had walked in on Bella holding her brother by the throat with the look of murder in her golden eyes. She also couldn't see what the future held where Bella was concerned. She had never felt this terrified or unsure before.

There was something very unsettling about Bella. Alice couldn't place her finger on just what it was. But her whole family had felt it. Apart from Rosalie, who tended to throw a fit when she felt uncomfortable, they had all gone deathly quiet.

Alice was now watching Edward. He hadn't said anything since the incident with Bella.  
Edward was acting too calm. Like the calm before the storm. Jasper was unsuccessfully trying to calm the remaining Cullen's, but he himself was very disturbed.

Alice placed a comforting hand on his.  
"It's okay, Jazz. Let's go back inside." She whispered. She knew that Carlisle was going to talk to Edward and that if anyone could make sense of all this it was him. Until then, there was nothing anyone could do.

"Esme, might I have a word with Edward. Alone?" Carlisle asked his wife.  
She was still hovering over Edward.

Esme nodded and gave Edward a motherly hug, which he did not return.  
She shot Carlisle a worried look before kissing him on the cheek. Once she had left, Carlisle turned to Edward.

"Edward." He said in an attempt to get Edward's attention.

Edward didn't look at Carlisle. He still watched the place Isabella had disappeared.

"Edward, what happened?" He tried again.

After a long moment of silence he told Carlisle everything that had happened, starting from when Isabella had been changed. Carlisle listened with great interest, his eyes growing wider with every word.

"It's all very . . . unreal." Edward concluded.

Carlisle chuckled. "Edward, we are very unreal. If vampires truly exist, then why not other creatures thought to be myth?"

Edward turned toward Carlisle, but didn't fully focus on him. He had a dazed look on his face.  
If anyone had been there to see Edward the time he thought Bella had been killed jumping from a cliff, they would have recognized what this face meant.  
But Carlisle didn't know any better.

"You're right." Edward answered; but his mind elsewhere.

* * *

Not everything is just a myth or a legend, dear Edward.  
Even nightmares can become real.  
What will happen now!?

AN - I am sorry that I have kept all of my dear readers waiting. I've been extremely busy but I hope you can all forgive my slothfulness.  
Anyway, some of you are asking me a lot of questions. I love your questions but I'm afraid that you are going to have to wait for your answers. I don't want to give anything away about future chapters and such.  
Now if you have questions not really pretaining to what will happen in the future of my story I will gladly answer!

Okay, I'm done.


	10. Eyes

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Eyes**

How long had she been airborne?  
Isabella wasn't sure. She had been on autopilot since she took off from the Cullen's.

When she finally was able to think clearly once again she found she herself at the edge of a rocky cliff. Isabella folded her large white wings against her back and propped herself so she was able to see all that was beyond the cliff.

Isabella looked down at her hands. She inspected her palms and moved on to her claws; they were not at their full size but they were still sharp enough to slice through diamonds.

_Or vampires._  
Isabella sighed.

Isabella closed her eyes and tried to block the images that played in her mind. It was too no avail; every time she closed her eyes she could see Edward's face as if it had been burned into the backs of her eyelids. She could clearly see the way he had looked when she had leapt from the bedroom window.

Isabella could see all his emotions written across that marble face.  
She could see that his heart was breaking.  
And she could see that she was the cause.

"NO!" She screamed, her eyes snapping open. Her scream sent birds scattering from the surrounding trees.

Isabella sank back against the rocks, feeling very alone.  
She could already feel the tears breaking free from her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to cry! Krsnik don't cry! Especially over vampires!" Isabella sobbed, speaking to herself.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Wishing that like vampires, she didn't have the ability to cry.

Just then she felt she was being watching.  
Isabella squinted at forest and there in the shadows she easily spotted a lone figure. It was a familiar, but it was not vampire.

"I know you are there. I can see you." She called out.

The figure slowly stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"I knew I could not go undetected by you, Isabella." Said an extremely handsome man.  
He was over six feet tall with raven black hair and chiseled features. His eyes were the color of pure gold.  
The same color as Isabella's eyes.  
They were the eyes of a Krsnik.

* * *

Who could this new character be!? Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnn!!!

AN - I _should_ say sorry for being so slow to post chapters and sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking. What can I say, I'm super busy all the time. No rest for the wicked (or whatever they say). You're just lucky that I am able to post at all!


	11. Donovan

**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Donovan**

Isabella ran to the man and collapsed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"Donovan." Isabella breathed. She was sobbing again, but this time out of happiness. "I can't believe it's you!"

She pulled herself just enough away from Donovan to still be in his arms but also to be able to look at him. He was just as she remembered; handsome, unwavering, and dependable.  
The sight of him gave her great comfort.

"I can't believe it either. I wasn't sure if you would awaken in this life. But you did! And I came as fast as I could."  
He released all but her hands and for a long time they just stood basking in one another's presence.

Isabella remembered the last time she had seen him, just before he had left for the human world to begin his third life. She had soon followed suit to begin her very first life.

Donovan reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Isabella's ear, breaking her away from her thoughts.  
He sighed, "I can't begin to tell you how much I've missed you."

"I doubt it can compare to how much I've missed you!" Isabella teased.

"You were the one that took so long awakening." Donovan teased back.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "But I awakened over a month ago! What took you so long to find me?"

Donovan became very serious. "I'm sorry. But . . . there was trouble."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Oh, It's nothing to worry your pretty little Krsnik head over. Besides, it's all been taken care of." Donovan said. He flashed smile at Isabella, revealing his white dagger like teeth. She knew he was hiding something.

Before Isabella could argue, Donovan swung her into his arms and as his wings sprouted from his back.  
She gasped as he propelled himself into the sky.

"What are you doing!?" She yelped, struggling against him.

"You haven't forgotten what our purpose is, have you?"  
Isabella's heart jumped in her chest. What did Donovan mean by that? Did he know that she was having second thoughts?

He just shrugged when she didn't respond. "I can tell you haven't fed in quiet sometime. So I'm taking it upon myself to make sure you do."

Isabella relaxed. Donovan wasn't headed in the direction of the Cullen's. So it was likely he didn't know about Edward or the others. But, Isabella had to figure out what to do about them before he did.

* * *

Just who is this new and suspicious Donovan?!?!

AN - This chapter is pathetically short. But it had to be written.  
I've been mulling over the next few chapters so expect more soon!


	12. Family

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12  
Family **

Alice paced just outside of Carlisle's study. Inside Edward was speaking with Carlisle about all that had happened. Jasper stood watching Alice's repetitive behavior of pacing the length of the hall and back again. Finally he couldn't take her unbalanced emotions and sent her a wave of calm. She smiled gratefully at him and came to stand in his arms.

"Thanks, Jazz." She whispered into the material of his shirt, nuzzling her face closer to his chest. Jasper responded by kissing her lightly on the top of her head.  
They stood together and silently listened to the murmured voices coming from the study. The conversation was coming to a close and both Jasper and Alice had heard all that had been said.

So, Bella was a Krsnik, a powerful creature that fed on vampires.  
Alice would not have believed it had she not seen Bella about to rip her brother apart. She was not the sweet girl the Cullen's came to know when she was human. Now she was some kind of demon sent to destroy them.  
Bella's wings, her blazing eyes, and the saliva dripping from her pointed teeth. Alice shivered at the image and Jasper sent her another wave of calm.

Just then the door to Carlisle's office opened and out stepped Edward. He looked exhausted, and had vampires been able to sleep Alice would have made him take a nap. But instead she rushed to him with Jasper on her heels.

"Edward?" She called trying to get his attention.

Edward glanced at her with black eyes then immediately looked to the ground. He was brooding. Jasper tried to help him to feel less stress but he waved his hand awkwardly at them.

"No, don't." Edward whispered

_Edward! _Alice hissed at him with her mind.

"Don't worry about it." He said in a monotone voice. "I just want to be alone."

Before either Alice or Jasper could stop him, Edward was gone and already running through the neighboring woods.

Alice bit her lip and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Jasper, I'm really worried. I can't _see_ anything! And that either means that werewolves or Bella is involved." She growled with frustration and pulled at her spiky hair. "I think we both know it's the latter."

Jasper trapped her wrists in his hands so she could no longer tug at her hair. "I'm worried too. What do you suppose we do?"

Alice thought of a moment. "Let's follow Edward."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea. I mean, if Edward knew we were following him, he'd get really mad. And if Bella is nearby, it's not too safe for us."

Alice growled and tried to pull her hair again, but Jasper still had her wrists.  
"I don't know!" She cried. "I'm blind to it all and it's so annoying!"

Jasper pulled Alice into a comforting embrace and sent her waves of calm.

Alice pulled away from Jasper and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "We really should follow him, Jasper. Edward could be in danger."

"Okay." Jasper complied, giving in. If he didn't she would go on her own and he didn't want her to face any danger without him.

As they headed for the door, Emmett and Rosalie intercepted them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked suspiciously. He and Rosalie had been waiting for them. They had also been eavesdropping on Carlisle and Edward.

"They're following Edward. We all know how irrational he is." Rosalie answered instead.

"Well, I don't know about you Rose, but I'm going with!" Emmett said rubbing his hands together with slight smile on his face. "If there is a fight I want to be there!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then I had better go too, I suppose. Someone has to keep an eye on the children!"

Esme had come to stand behind Rosalie. She too had been listening to everything that had been said. She looked very worried.  
"Children, be careful. Bring Edward home."

"Don't worry." Alice smiled to hide her doubts. "We'll be fine."

Everyone took turns in giving Esme a hug before filing out the front door. Esme watched them take off running and disappear in the dense forest. If she could cry she would have started a long time before now.

Carlisle came down the stairs and wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife.  
"Do you want to go with them?" He asked.

She smiled sadly. "No. You can't go because of the hospital. And I go where you go."

Carlisle turned her to face him and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I know you are worried about them, but don't be. They are all strong and cable. They'll bring Edward home safe and sound."

Esme rested her forehead against Carlisle's.  
Feeling better now that she was with him, she smiled. "We do have wonderful children."

* * *

Aw! The Cullens are such a model family!  
But will they be able to find Edward before something bad happens to him . . . or them!?!?

AN - When it comes to the Cullen Clan, I think they have very strong family ethics. And I'm all for strong family ethics.


	13. Denali

**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Denali**

Isabella and Donovan skimmed high over the high treetops. The scent of green and rain filled the air.  
Donovan had been talking the whole time as they flew. But, Isabella still wasn't sure where they were headed.

"Isabella? Are you listening?" Donovan asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "You haven't said anything since we took off."

Donovan had stopped his banter without Isabella realizing it. She had zoned out on whatever it was he had been telling her about his last human life. Her mind had wandered back to her own, and wandered back to Edward.

"Sorry." Isabella winced. _Why was I thinking about him?_

She forced her mind from Edward and thought quickly of something to say in her defense. "I was just thinking that it's going to rain soon. I don't much like the rain."

Donovan chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing we have arrived to our destination then. Let's land over there." He said pointing to where Isabella could just make out a small clearing. 

"There is a coven of vampires that we need to take care of here, before their numbers get bigger and they become a bigger threat." Donovan was saying.  
Isabella was only partially listening again, as she followed him through the darkening sky.

_Edward is a vampire. My prey._ She said inside her mind over and over like a mantra.

"Isabella." Donovan called to her. He had started to descend.

Isabella caught up to him. It had gone from light to dark while they flew, but she was able to see as if it had been day. She took in their surroundings. They were in a heavily wooded area. Snow covered the trees and ground.

Isabella could smell the unmistakable scent of vampire. There was more than one.

Isabella flexed her jaw as her Krsnik instincts began to take control. She watched her claw like nails extend out her fingers.  
Absentmindedly, she asked Donovan, "Where exactly are we?"

"Denali."

Isabella's head snapped up abruptly and she started at Donovan with a horrified look. He had almost finished his transformation into a Krsnik.

"What . . . what did you say?" She managed to choke out.

"We're in Denali. That's where the vampire coven we are hunting is. From what I can tell, they have been here for quiet sometime." Donovan looked up at her. "Why? What's wrong?"

Isabella couldn't reply. The vampires in Denali were friends of the Cullen's. Tanya's coven, if she remembered correctly. They drank animal blood like the Cullen's. She couldn't hurt them.

"What's wrong? Finish the change and let's hunt them down." Donovan mistook her reaction.

"No." She said a little too loudly.

Donovan had finished his transformation into a Krsnik. Like Isabella's Krnik form, he had large white wings, but his were much larger. But unlike Isabella, he had two horns that grew out either side of his head and curved slightly above his ears. It made him look very magnificent and sinister.

He starred down at Isabella a frown apparent on his handsome yet demonic features.

"What's do you mean by no?" His voice had become more metallic. His slanted eyes became thin slits as his impatience grew from Isabella's odd behavior.

"I . . . .I'm not . . . hungry." She said looking to the ground. She had stopped her transformation and now stood half changed.

"That's fine; I'll take care of this coven myself." Donovan began to turn away and spread his wings to take flight.

Isabella lunged at him and grabbed his wrist.

"Donovan you can't!" She cried. She was panicking. How was going to keep a fully transformed, hungry, male Krsnik from these vampires?

"Why not!?" He demanded. Isabella could sense his patience with her coming to an end. "What's going on with you Isabella? From the time I found you you've been odd and distant."

Isabella released him and stepped back.  
"Donovan, please! Don't kill them!" She pleaded, her cheeks burned with embarrassment and frustration. She felt tears spill from her eyes.

Donovan snorted. "Don't tell me you've developed a soft spot to vampires."

Isabella didn't say anything but instead looked at the ground.

"Damn it. You have." Donovan gasped.

"No, no! It's not that!" Isabella defended herself. "I hate vampires that feed of humans."

"Then what's the problem here?"

"These vampires you want to hunt now, they don't feed off humans. They only drink the blood of animals." Isabella answered not knowing what would come from telling Donovan this, but she couldn't let him kill Tanya's coven. She had to make him understand.

Donovan was quiet for a long moment. Finally he nodded his great, beast-like head. "So that's what that smell is."

"What are you talking about?" Isabella looked up, confused.

"Of course you don't notice it because you have the smell all over you. When I first found you, I could smell vampire on you, but it wasn't the regular scent of human blood and undead flesh. It was similar yet unfamiliar. I couldn't place it so I thought nothing more of it." Donovan said. "How do you know these vampires don't drink human blood."

"I knew about them before I became a Krsnik." Isabella admitted.

"But these aren't the same vampires that you came into contact when you were changed." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Donovan knew more than he was letting on. But he didn't pause for Isabella to say anything. "Usually, when a Krsnik awakens, he or she is so hungry that it consumes the first vampire it sees, which is usually the first vampire they come into contact with. That's not how it happened when you awoke did it?" Now he waited for her to speak.

Isabella didn't know what to say. So she kept her mouth shut.

Donovan didn't wait long until he began again. "Your silence tells me I'm right. You were somehow strong enough to fight against your hunger, or the vampire that awoke you wasn't as enticing to you because it fed off animal's blood."

Donovan took Isabella by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Perhaps it was a combination of both. You never told me about when you were human. I would really like to know your story, if you woldn't tell me."

Isabella felt as if she had been explaining herself a lot lately but she knew that she had to tell Donovan. He was her best friend and fellow Krsnik, she had known him even when they were in the spirit world, she felt terrible keeping secrets from him.

"You promise you won't kill this coven?" She asked.

"I can't make that promise, especially if I am ordered to so. You know that."  
Isabella felt fresh tears spill from her eyes. Donovan cradled her against him. She could feel the heat and power radiating off his hard body, and vaguely wished for something less suffocating. Something cold.

"Isabella, I won't kill them unless ordered too. If you're correct and they pose no threat to human society than I would make the assumption that they are safe. But that is all I can do for you."

Isabella sniffed loudly. "I know."

"Will you tell me now?"

Isabella closed her eyes and brushed her hair from her face. She then dove into the story of how she came to know Edward Cullen and how her life had been turned upside down.

* * *

WHAT? WHY? WHEN? WHERE? WHO? HOW? 

AN – This is either late Christmas present or an early New Years gift. You decide. 


	14. Spark

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Spark  
**

Edward sat in his clearing just as the sun was rising. He was contemplating his current situation and what his options were. He could go into hiding, to try to numb the pain of Isabella leaving him. He was sure he would never see her again.  
The pain from that realization was worse than any pain he had ever felt before. It was worse than the burn of vampire venom because unlike the venom, that stopped hurting after three days, this pain was always there. It was dull ache and never subsided; a feeling of hopelessness.

There was nothing Edward could do to forget or ignore it.  
What made it worse was that Edward knew at one time he had subjected Isabella to this same pain when he had abandoned her.

_Am I being punished for all of my past mistakes?_ He asked inwardly.

Edward also thought about going to the Voultri again. He was sure he would succeed in getting them to kill him this time with no one to stop him . . .  
He winced at the memory of the last time he was in Italy. Isabella had been there; still human, and still in love with him. She had saved his life, so to speak.

Clamping his eyes tightly closed, he growled, "Bella. Isabella."

Suddenly he felt a warm hand caress his cheek.  
Edward gasped as his eyes flew open and he found himself starring into the eyes of an angel.

"Yes?" Isabella asked.

When Edward didn't respond, Isabella smiled lightly. "You called my name." She pointed out.

Edward was captivated by Isabella's eyes, her smile, her hair, she was beautiful. And her scent; it was just as potent as it had been when they had first met. He leaned closer to her to breathe it in deep. He found that it no longer made him thirst, but instead it had him mesmerized.

Isabella's face grew stern. "Edward, don't." She gently pushed him away. "You make this so easy, which makes this so difficult."

"I'm sorry." He said. Edward tried to ignore the rejection that he felt when Isabella had pushed him away. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"You weren't." Isabella said simply.

"Then why did you come back?"

"If I knew, I would tell you. But I'm not sure myself." Isabella said.

She stood from kneeling and walked a few feet from Edward, to where the sun shone through a gap in the trees. The sun felt too hot on her skin but she didn't move.

After she had told her story to Donovan they had parted ways. Donovan had said it was for the best. It would give her time to work out her contradicting feelings and thoughts.  
Donovan had gone to hunt vampires elsewhere. When he had left, Isabella had found herself heading to the only spot she could think of; Edwards clearing.  
When she had arrived she had found Edward himself spread out on the grass. He was just as beautiful as ever and sparkling like diamonds.  
It hadn't surprised her to find him there; she had somehow known that he would be there.

"Your skin doesn't glitter in the sun." Edward had come to stand next to her.  
He made sure to give her enough space. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Isabella shook her head and giggled. "Edward! I'm not a vampire! I thought you finally believed me!"

"I do, I do! It's just that, I keep expecting things like that." He looked at her closely. "What are you thinking? Please tell me."

Isabella thought for a moment. "I am thinking a lot of things. But mostly I'm wondering when you will finally figure out what I am and run from me." She remembered when he had said almost the same thing to her, when she was still human.

"I'm not afraid, Isabella. I don't think you would hurt me intentionally. And you've had many chances to kill me, but you haven't done that either."

Isabella burst out laughing. Edward starred at her confused. "What did I say?" He asked.

"It's just that I was just remembering when I was human. Now our roles have reversed. It's just amusing, don't you think?"

Edward thought about it or a moment before chuckling. "I guess so. In a twisted way, that is."

"Yes."

"What are you thinking now?" Edward asked again.

"Oh, no you don't! It's your turn." Isabella turned on him.

"Fine, I'm wondering if you're going to leave again, and if you do, will it be for good."

The smile on Isabella's face disappeared.

"Edward, I can't stay with you." She said in a whisper.

"Why?"Edward felt the panic rising in his chest.

"Because, I'm a Krsnik."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What other reasons should there be? My purpose is to kill you! At this very moment my hunger for you grows!" Isabella shouted. She wondered why she was getting so defensive.

Edward backed off; afraid he had made her angry enough to leave.

"I'm sorry I made you angry." Edward said. "I don't doubt that you could kill me, but I know, Isabella, I know you won't."

Isabella glared at him."What makes you so sure?"

"Because I think that the feelings that you had for me as a human haven't changed." Edward said, meeting her gaze. He knew he was taking a chance by saying this, but he had to know how she truly felt.

Isabella gazed into his eyes. They were a very similar color to her eyes. They were the eyes that she had come to love as a human. And it came to a surprise that to her that she still found them attractive. Everything about Edward was attractive, but not in the same way as she saw her prey. Isabella was attracted to him just as she had been when she was human.

As Isabella watched Edward watching her, all the feelings she had for him when she was human came flooding back to her. It was a wonderful yet terrifying feeling and she began to tremble.

"No, no, no." She groaned.

"No?" Edward's heart sank. He had been wrong to think she still loved him.

Isabella sank to the ground and wrapped her arms tight around her body. A position she was very familiar with.

Edward grew concerned. Forgetting not to touch her, he placed a hand on her arm. "Isabella?"

As Edward's cold hand touched Isabella, an electric spark passed between them. It seemed to hum with power connecting them, rather than quickly disappearing.  
Both Edward and Isabella felt the spark and reacted by jumping away from the other.

They each starred long at other with eyes wide from surprise.  
"Wow." They said simultaneously.

* * *

AN - It's a new year. My plan is to better myself through self realization techniques. HA!  
As for my story, expect more soon! 


	15. How is it Different?

**Chapter 15  
How is it Different?**

_They each starred long at other with eyes wide from surprise.  
"Wow." They said simultaneously._

Isabella's eyes narrowed and she glared at Edward. "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't . . ."  
Just as Edward was about to reply a rushing sound was heard and then out from the dense green burst four white figures. They leapt to stand in front of Edward pushing him back away from Isabella.  
Isabella stayed calm as each one faced her. She could sense how wary they were of her and it stung.

Edward let out a low growl at the intruders. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. What are you doing here?"

After a moment of silence Edward growled again. "You followed me!"

"Sorry, Edward." Alice said, not sorry at all. When they had found Edward, sure enough Isabella was there, they couldn't let someone was dangerous as she alone with their brother.

"You're wrong, all of you. Isabella wasn't, _isn't_, going to hurt me." Edward tried to move around them but Emmett held him back.

"Let go of me!"

"No way! we don't know for sure that she won't. We all saw what she really is back at the house." Emmett said not taking his eyes from Isabella.

Jasper shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Then he sighed. "Cut it out you guys, your emotions are making me jumpy."

Alice turned to him and smiled sympathetically, before turning to face Isabella once again. "Isabella, what are you doing here?" She said trying to sound unafraid.

Isabella gazed at Alice for a moment before turning away indifferently. "I thought we were friends, Alice. Now you speak to me so coldly."

"We were friends, but that was before. Now it is different." Alice replied.

"And how is it different?" Isabella said playing with a strand of her hair that had blown across her face.

"You tried to kill Edward!" Shouted Rosalie, glaring daggers at Isabella's back.

Edward shifted uncomfortably at the silence that followed.  
Then Isabella began to giggle. The sound was like bells and velvet. She turned to the vampires and flashed her pointed teeth at them in a smile.  
"If I recall, there was a time when Jasper tried to kill me." She said in a mocking tone.

They all seemed to flinch at the memory; it was not one they were fond of.

"You were human then!" Alice cried defensively.

All but Edward glared hatred at Isabella. They looked at her like she was a freak, a monster. She couldn't stand it.  
Isabella shook her head and began to retreat into the forest.

"Like I said; how is it different?" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Yeah, how is it different? Punk.  
What was with that spark?  
When will Edward and Isabella get back together?  
Sigh.

AN - It's been maybe WAY TOO LONG since I posted last. Don't hate me. My life has been utterly crazy.  
I got hitched, if you _must_ know!

I'll try to finish this story since I hate leaving things unfinished! More to come!


	16. Hurt

**Chapter 16  
Hurt**

Edward refused to return home with his siblings after what had happened with Isabella.  
"How could you all interfere like that?!" Edward yelled. "I was fine! I was with Isabella! But now I probably will never see you again!"  
"Edward, it's for the best." Alice said, trying to console her grieving brother.  
It pained her to see him this way.  
"Oh it is!" Edward snapped venomously. "Do your visions tell you that Alice!?"  
Alice was hurt by his words. Her visions concerning Isabella were blocked by the Krsnik's power. It sacred her and angered her.  
"Edward." Jasper growled, warning him not to hurt his wife's feelings.

"What are you going to do about it, Jasper? Make everyone feel happy?" Edward started yelling again. "Well, good luck! Because no one is!"  
Rosalie stepped forward and slapped Edward hard across his face.  
"Stop it, Edward. I've had enough." She looked as if she was about to cry, if vampires could produce tears. "Just stop. If you want to go to your death, then go. But just look at what your selfish choices are doing to this family!"  
Rosalie waved her hand in the direction of her saddened husband, brother and sister.  
"We don't support you in this. If you are wrong about Isabella and she kills you, it will tear this family apart. Are you willing to go even with that knowledge?" She said.  
Edward hung his head and sob tearlessly.  
"I have to try. I love her. I'm sorry."

With that he was gone.  
No one tried to go after him or stop him.

The four mourning vampires returned to their home empty handed.  
Carlisle and Esme already knew the outcome.

No one said a word.  
They only hoped and prayed Edward would be safe.

_Come home, Edward. _

* * *

  
Oh Edward. The things you do for love.  
Will you actually be killed by your beloved?  
Or will love conquer all?


	17. Tell Her I Love Her

**Chapter 17  
Tell Her I Love Her  
**

Edward ran through the forest, heading toward La Push. As soon as he was past the border of La Push he knew because there was a pack of wolves surrounding him.  
"Jacob! It's Edward! I need to speak with you alone! It's very important!" He shouted toward the wolves.  
One of the large wolves howled and then the rest sped away back into the woods.  
Edward was alone with the biggest werewolf he'd ever seen.

"Jacob. I need your help."  
_Edward, what the hell do you want? You know you aren't allowed here, especially now. _Jacob thought.  
"I know. But it's Isabella."  
Jacob changed to his human form.  
"Tell me." He said with concern.

Edward choked out the story about all that had happened from the time he had changed Isabella. It was so hard to talk about her.  
Jacob just stood stone still listening, his face a blank mask of horror.  
The only time he interrupted was when Edward described Isabella's Krsnik form.

"Wolves in my pack have spotted a creature with that description. However they say it has black wings instead of white."

Edward looked surprised.  
"Black wings? No Isabella's are white. I wonder . . . maybe there is more of her kind in the area." He said. "If that is the case, my family may be in danger. I doubt other Krsnik will think twice before attacking one of us. I better warn them."

"Do you think we have anything to worry about?" Jacob said, looking even more concerned.  
"The wolves . . . I don't think so. But be careful, nonetheless." Edward said.

They both were lost in their own thoughts until Edward spoke up.

"Jacob, can I ask and favor of you?"  
"I already know. You want me to go talk to Bella. Am I right?" He said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I would be so grateful to you if you would." Edward almost smiled. If anyone could get through to Isabella, it would be Jacob.  
"Okay, lover boy. I'll do this one thing for you. But don't think that makes us friends."  
"Thank you."

Edward got up to leave. But before he did he turned back to Jacob.

"And Jacob."  
"Yes?"  
"Tell her I love her."

* * *

What will happen when Jacob and Isabella speak?  
And why is Jacob being nice to Edward?

Dun dun duuuuun.

Tune is next time.


	18. My Sun

**Chapter 18  
My Sun**

Isabella wandered in the woods for hours. She had nowhere to go. Not that she cared at the moment.  
She finally stopped when she came to a small pond. It was still and mirror like.  
Isabella bent to look at her reflection. She was beautiful; soft white skin, long, thick brown hair, and wide golden eyes; yet it all disgusted her. She smiled at the reflection in one last attempt to accept her looks, but when she saw her pointed teeth she sent a wave of power to disturb the water and the reflection.  
Isabella sighed and pulled her legs to her chest. She had never hated what she was until now. She had always been happy being a Krsnik before her human life; she had even liked being just a human. But now, she almost wished to go back to a time when things were simpler and she was ignorant to her true nature.  
Isabella watched the sunset. Her Krsnik eyes taking in the pure beauty of it all.  
Just as the last of the sun had hidden itself among the trees, Isabella smelled a distinct scent. It was of human, animal fur, the forest, and magic. Her ears easily picked up the sounds of large animal coming her way.

A large wolf stepped out of the bushes directly across the pond from where Isabella sat.  
They eyed one another until Isabella finally broke the silence.  
"Hello, Jacob." She smiled.

The wolf's eyes widened and his large mouth formed what looked almost like a grin.  
Jacob leapt back into the brush and was back an instant later he was back, but now as a human in a pair of jean shorts.  
He trotted closer to Isabella stopping a few feet away.  
"Bella . . . it is you . . . " He said looking confused.  
"Who else would it be?" She asked trying to get another smile from him.  
Jacob's frown deepened.

"Bells, you're different." He said, eyeing her odd pointed teeth.  
He sniffed deeply. "You smell different. Like feathers and air."

"You don't look too surprised." She noted.  
"Not really. I've heard things. Some of the pack members have seen what they thought was the devil with black wings in our forests. They've been scared silly." Jacob looked into the sky. "A friend of yours?"

"Black wings?" Isabella groaned inwardly.  
_What is Mauve doing here?_

"Also, Edward came to me and . . . "  
"Of course he would! Edward!" Isabella roared. His name pained her. Her claws inched their way out and her eyes flashed red.

"Wow." Jacob stepped back. "The leech wasn't lying. What are you?"

Again Isabella told her story. She owed Jacob. He had been her best friend when she had been human.  
_But this is the last time_. She swore.

"A Krsnik, huh? Cool." was Jacob's response. Even though is eyes were wide with shock he still tried to play it cool.

"So, we are kind of on the same team?" Jacob smiled  
"Team?" Isabella asked, confused.  
"Yeah. You kill vampires. I kill vampires."  
"Not funny." She couldn't help but smile. "You know, werewolves were made from the same magic that created the Krsnik."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, we're all connected in some way." She smiled.  
That's why as a human she was so drawn to him, and he to her.  
"Now that I'm a Krsnik you will think about me less. Can you tell?" Isabella asked.

"I still think about you. But I know what you mean. I feel like I'm being pulled in a different direction then I was before . . . "Jacob said thinking hard about it, a frown marring his dark features.

Isabella felt a wave of sadness.

Jacob would soon leave her, for good. Since he was mostly human he would slowly forget about Isabella until all memory of her was entirely gone.  
Humans would not remember her now that she was a Krsnik. All memory that she had ever existed would have been wiped from all the minds of those who had known her.  
Charlie. Renee.  
They were such wonderful people who had been her human parents. But now they had forgotten all about their only daughter.  
She touched his hand. He didn't flinch away, but relaxed.

_He'll always be my Jacob. My sun._

"Thank you Jacob, for being such a loyal friend to me when I was human." Isabella said.  
"Hey Bells!" He said. "I'm still your friend! You have to have more than pointy teeth and claws to scare me off!"

"Oh? What about wings?"  
She let her wings unfurl as she became her fearsome Krsnik self.

"Whoa." Jacob said eyes wide.

* * *

  
Look at you, Isabella.  
Showing off your mad Krsnik skills. 


	19. Realization

**Chapter 19  
Realization**

"_Oh? What about wings?"  
She let her wings unfurl as she became her fearsome Krsnik self._

__

"Whoa." Jacob said with eyes wide.

"Pretty weird, huh?" Isabella asked.

"Yes but it's also kind of memorizing." Jacob stroked one of Isabella's wings. "Your wings are so soft."

They sat in silence for a long time just starring at the mirror pond.

"Bella?" Jacob said clearing his throat.  
"It's Isabella."  
"Oh, Isabella . . . "  
Isabella sighed.  
"I already know what you're going to say. I could smell Edward on you the moment I saw you." Isabella said in a reproachful tone. "He came to talk to you concerning me, is that right?"  
"Yes . . . but Bells . . . he's really torn up about you. Edward and I have our differences but it worries me. It's just not like you to hurt him."

Isabella cringed. She was hurting him. Edward, the one she lo . . .  
_NO! Don't think it, Isabella!_ She scolded herself.

Jacob saw the conflicting feelings play out on her face. Even as a fearsome creature, she was still so easy to read.  
He chuckled, and Isabella looked up at him angrily.  
"What is so funny?" She said.  
"You are. You sit there trying to tell yourself lies, but you know the truth. Just admit it."  
"What do you know about my lies? You don't know anything." Isabella spat.  
"Sure I do. I know that you love Edward, as much as I hate to say it. You love him no matter what; even though you shouldn't. Even when you were human, you should have never loved him, and he shouldn't have loved you. Yet somehow, much to my disappointment, you did." Jacob looked so serious. So unlike himself.

"Shut up." Isabella growled.

"You're angry because it's true."

Isabella was angry because what he had said terrified her.  
Could it possibly be true?  
_  
Yes._ _It's true. You still love Edward.  
_  
The realization struck her like a ton of bricks. She felt complete and completely empty all at once.  
Tears stung her eyes. Jacob put his arm around her and Isabella cried into his shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" Isabella asked, her head bowed  
"Well, that's the easy part. Go talk to Edward!" Jacob said smiling widely.  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Isabella chewed at her lower lip. "What if . . ."  
"No "what if", get your wings flappin' and get going. Edward is waiting for you!"  
"Okay . . . but what am I suppose to say?"  
"How the heck should I know? You're the celestial being here. All I know is when you love someone, you shouldn't let them go!"

Isabella spread he great wings. She felt excited and nervous.  
She hugged Jacob with tears in her eyes.  
She would never forget him.

"Thank you, Jake." She said.  
He hugged her back and kissed her hair lightly.  
"Get going, girl."

Isabella nodded and with one powerful sweep of her wings was in the sky.

"What am I doing? Am I crazy?"Isabella said to herself.  
_  
_"Yes."  
The word echoed all around Isabella; answering her private conversation.  
It startled her and she gasped.  
A strong power was now over Isabella and she couldn't move her wings. Soon she found herself falling rapidly.  
Suddenly the ground was underneath her.  
She hit the dirt hard and the world went black.

* * *

It's about time Isabella made up her mind.


	20. Mauve

**Chapter 20**  
**Mauve**

"_What am I doing? Am I crazy?" Isabella said to herself._

_"Yes."  
The word echoed all around Isabella; answering her private conversation.  
It startled her and she gasped.  
Isabella couldn't move her wings and she began to rapidly fall. The ground was suddenly underneath her.  
She hit the dirt hard and the world went black._

Isabella slowly became aware of her surroundings.  
She was lying on her back in the dirt.  
She felt a weight pressing down on her chest.

"Isabella." A stern yet delicate voice said.  
Isabella knew that voice.

Isabella opened her eyes and found herself starring into the violet eyes of a large black crow that was perched on her chest.  
The crow hopped down and gave an irritated squawk.  
Isabella rolled over and sat up, brushing the dirt from her clothes.  
When she looked up again she found herself starring into the violet eyes of Mauve.

Mauve.  
The very first Krsnik, and one that all other Krsnik answered to.

Mauve looked to be only a child, maybe 11 or 12 years of age; when in fact she was as old as the Earth itself. She had long wavy black hair, twinkling violet eyes, and doll like features.

Mauve smiled largely and flung herself upon Isabella holding her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Isabella! I hope that fall didn't hurt you! I just didn't know any other way to get your attention! Anyway, it's so good to see you! You look great! I want to hear all about your transformation . . ." Mauve chattered away squeezing Isabella even tighter.

"Mauve." Isabella said through clenched teeth. Mauve was much stronger than she looked. "It's good to see you too. Now can you please let me breath?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Mauve giggled as she released Isabella. "Where were you going in such a hurry? Are you hungry? You look hungry. Maybe you were hunting?"

"No. I'm not that hungry . . ." Isabella said, quickly realizing that she was. When was the last time she'd fed? Isabella couldn't remember.  
It was probably a good thing she hadn't gone to see Edward on an empty stomach . . .

"Well, you look like you are. But Donovan said that these forests were teeming with vampires. So you shouldn't be." Mauve eyed Isabella suspiciously. She was so serious now.  
Isabella noted how quickly Mauve's mood could change. It was the one thing that made her so frightening.

"Did he?" Isabella shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the ground.

"Donovan has told me a lot, actually." Mauve said, still eying Isabella.  
"Of course he would." Isabella snorted.

Donovan was Mauve's favorite, not to mention how very fond he was of Mauve.  
Where one was, the other wasn't far.

"Yes, Donovan knows his place. However, sounds like you are having some issues finding yours. But don't worry; this is only your first Life. Almost every Krsnik has a hard time in the beginning." Mauve patted Isabella's hand, now sympathetic.

"Yeah . . ." Isabella said with relief. Mauve took her discomfort as embarrassment.

"Now!" Mauve said all upbeat making Isabella jump. "Go feed, for I will be calling the awakened together soon and I want you to be ready!"

She kissed Isabella's cheek and transformed back into her crow form.

"Remember who you are!" Mauve crowed, just before disappearing behind the clouds.

* * *

I started this story 3 years ago, and I aim to finish it.  
Even if it kills me.


	21. Warning

**Chapter 21**  
**Warning**

Once Mauve was out of sight Isabella shot off like a bullet into the sky. She was all panic and she pushed herself to great speeds.

Mauve was gathering the Krsniks and that would only result in trouble, or worse, a blood bath.  
They could not come here where so many vampires lived.

_They are not just any vampires. They are peaceful. They don't hurt humans; they just want to live normal lives.  
_She had to warn them.  
_  
_Isabella didn't stop for a moment, she had made a choice.  
She had chosen Edward and the love she felt for him. That meant she was turning her back on her destiny and her true nature.

"People do crazy things when their in love."

Isabella had reached the Cullen's home.

The house was dark but Isabella could smell the vampires inside. She was too focused to let their scent bother her. She flew up the steps and threw open the door.  
Six furious and frightened vampires glared death at her. Edward was not among them.  
_Where was he?_ She wondered.  
The vampires leapt to charge her, Isabella impatiently snapped her fingers. A power sprouted from her hand and engulfed the room with all its snarling inhabitants. Each one froze in place, some even suspended in air.

"None of that." Isabella chided.  
She went to the most sensible of the vampire coven. She placed her finger between his eyes.  
"Wake up, Carlisle."  
Carlisle blinked, unsure of what had happened he tried to move. Some power was holding him; he could only move his eyes. He looked up to see Isabella. He was reminded of the way she had barged in here and his children, even Esme, had gone to fight her off. He had tried to reason with them but that's when everything went black.

"Carlisle, where is Edward?" Isabella simply asked.  
_  
Can I talk? _Carlisle wondered.  
He tried anyway.  
"Why? What are you doing here, Isabella?" He could.

"I've come to warn you. It's not safe for him, for any of you." She said, waving her hand at his frozen family.

"Because of you?" Carlisle asked.

"Not this time." Isabella explained the gathering of the Krsnik. "Remember when Victoria created an army of young vampires. That horrible event awakened many Krsnik and they are gathering for extermination."

"But we took care of Victoria's creations."  
"Yes, however there are still vampires that weren't taken care of." Isabella pointed at Carlisle and then to each member of his family. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. There are more creatures like you. "  
"More than you know. They are led by Mauve, the strongest of my kind." Isabella was growing worried. Where was Edward? Had Mauve already found him? She couldn't think of what she might do to him. "You must leave now. Take your family. Split yourselves up, it will be harder for the Krsnik to find you in smaller groups, and leave. Do not return."

Carlisle tried to read Isabella's expression.  
"Why did you come to warn us? Isn't that going behind your master's will to do so?"  
Isabella waved her hand to release Carlisle from his frozen state. "I do not want to see any of you killed."  
He relaxed. If Isabella was going to kill any of them she would have already done so.  
"So you are not among your kind that wants us dead." He observed. "What made you change your mind?"  
Isabella remained silent, her face like stone.

Carlisle went to his wife and raised his hand, reluctant out to touch her.  
"You tell me to split up my family. That we would possibly survive that way. But if I was apart from my wife, my children, that is no way to survive. Living alone, away from those you love, those who bring you happiness and a reason to live at all."

Isabella wandered a shelf that held pictures of all the Cullen family. She stared at one in particular.  
Edward.  
She sighed as she outlined his face in the picture.  
"You once considered me part of those loved ones. I cannot forget all you did for me. Even though your heart no longer holds a beat there is still much kindness and love there. So please, Carlisle. There is not much time. You must leave!" She pleaded.

As Isabella spoke she felt the presence of a lone vampire nearing the house. It was Edward. He had followed her scent to his home. She could feel the fear and anger radiating from him. He thought she had come to his home to murder his family.

Isabella brushed off the hurt.  
_Why else would he think I was here?_ She asked herself just as the front door flew open for a second time that day. This time it flew off the hinges and crashed against the opposing wall.

"Isabella." Edward growled low. Isabella had never seen him so angry, so hateful, before.

"Edward." She tried to keep her composer when all she wanted was to run to Edward and feel the safety of his embrace as did had once felt.

Edwards's eyes flickered to Carlisle for a brief moment ad back to Isabella's. She could see they were having a private conversation and as they did so Edward relaxed slightly; his angry look turning into a less heated frown.

"What have you done to my family?" Edward asked.

* * *

Will Isabella be able to profess her undying love to Eddie-baby? Tune in next time . . .

Ps. I am sorry for the huge gap in posting! I will try to be more diligent.


End file.
